77Pacer
77Pacer (born: ), often called "77Pacer Studios", is an American YouTube channel which was established on May 13, 2007. The content of the videos uploaded by this channel goes back and forth from subject to subject, ranging from a Main Series to World War II to even Custom Quotes Zombies videos. The channel was named after a Fresh Cherries Walmart Remote Control 1/18 Scale 1977 AMC Pacer hatchback. The creator of the channel is an American individual named Daniel Christopher S****i, but he is usually referred to by his primary alias "Doctor Danno". He was 16 years old on the day he joined YouTube. It would not be until mid-November 2007 that he finally started uploading videos to his YouTube channel. At that point, "Doctor Danno" was still considered a minor, and he remained a minor on October 7, 2008, when he turned 18. Since his 18th Birthday, "Doctor Danno" has been able to see Age-Restricted videos. Story of Main Series The main adventure series of 77Pacer Studios goes back to April 2007, when "Doctor Danno" is seen "driving" his 1977 AMC Pacer hatchback automobile around the block of his home. Later, in November 2007, *Doctor Danno" later meets his first nemesis, the Black Thrasher, a guy wearing a welding helmet that tries to destroy Danno only to be defeated. 2 months later, in January 2008, Danno and one of his camera crew take the Pacer for a drive with the latter having modified the car into a super high tech spy vehicle: the Spy Pacer Five Thousand (S.P.F.T.). In February of that year, Black Thrashers younger sister, the White Thrasher, attacks Danno, who later defeats her. Later, in May 2008, the Black Thrasher, thought to have been killed by a plasma missile at the end of the original Black Thrasher trilogy, actually survived the explosion and returns for a rematch with the staff of 77Pacer Studios, but is defeated once more, this time with the Black Thrasher's head being locked up in a burial chamber. Next in September 2009, a new villain known only as "Bonestyx" (an evil living skull with sticks for a body), would finally come out of hiding to try to do what the Black Thrasher could never do: defeat Doctor Danno. Bonestyx gets somewhat close to winning, but due to the fact that the villain and Danno kept repeatedly arguing with each other, stalling Bonestyx in the process, Danno manages to defeat the evil Bonestyx, then sends the villain up into a sub-orbital confinement 1,000 miles above the Earth's surface. The story is continued in the Work In Progress film, "Bonestyx's Return" (2020). In July 2018, having spent 9 years being stuck up in Earth's orbit, Bonestyx falls back down to Earth and soon tries his plan again, this time resurrecting the Black Thrasher and asking for his assistance to bring down 77Pacer Studios. However, the Black Thrasher has standards; he is disgusted and horrified at Bonestyx's evil plan of world domination, interpreting it as "global genocide". This is more than enough to terrify the Black Thrasher to the point of defecting and teaming up with Danno and his crew to help defeat Bonestyx. With his old nemesis having redeemed himself and on his side, Danno succeeds in defeating Bonestyx once more. Next, the crew then go to Jupiter and banish Bonestyx there, where the villain would be trapped in the stormy atmosphere of Jupiter for all eternity, never to be seen again. The script for the WIP movie can be seen here. In September 2018, Danno tries using the voice command on his old flip phone only for it to come alive and become evil. First, the phone zaps Danno, then Danno zaps the phone back with his watch laser. The phone, still alive, initiates a self destruct system, prompting Danno to immediately toss the phone away just before it explodes. Main Series Videos Bonestyx's Return (2020) Bonestyx's Return is an upcoming full-length feature film set in July 2018 (9 years after the events of Bonestyx: The Movie (2010)). The script for the movie was released during the early production stages of the movie, and can be seen here. In addition to this, a simple trailer was uploaded to the channel on Friday, April 5, 2019. To add to the showing of the movie's existence, a second trailer was uploaded and published on Tuesday, April 16, 2019. Other Playlists While there is a Main Series about the fictional world of 77Pacer Studios in the aforementioned videos, there's other playlists discussing other things the channel does as videos. While normally users would split their different kinds of content into separate channels, 77Pacer instead divides his different content into playlists to allow his channel to be visited by other YouTubers for different reasons. 1. Car-related videos 2. World War II 3. PC Gaming 4. My Vlog 5. Airplane Sound Effect Ideas 6. Full-length movies 7. Black Thrasher series 8. Propeller-driven car projects 9. Call of Duty Zombies videos (with custom quotes added) 10. HO-Scale train videos 11. Stop Motion Car Chase Movies However, there are some other interesting playlists that serve a different purpose: that of dividing the videos of 77Pacer by popularity: less than 100 views, 100-1000 views, 1,000 to 10,000 views, and finally, more than 10,000 views. Logo Video A logo video first appeared on 77Pacer's YouTube Channel on Wednesday, March 6, 2019, showing a golden ring spinning into a black background. The Pacer is seen "driving" into the scene appearing to go through the golden ring. After this, the scene fades out. A second version was uploaded on Tuesday, April 2, 2019, giving it a more 3D look. The golden ring spins into the black background, this time in a more shiny polished color. The words "77PACER" and "STUDIOS" then crawl up an position themselves on the top and bottom of the golden ring, respectively. The Pacer then drives through and stops in the center of the ring, this time having a blue light going back and forth on the front of the car just underneath the front end of the hood, inspired by the red LED scanner of KITT from the Knight Rider TV Series. 'This page was made on February 2, 2019 by 77Pacer ' Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2007 Category:Gaming YouTubers